Control
by ngw-ox
Summary: Protecting and Fighting in a war can be dangerous. Jasper is changed by Alice to save his life but is it too hard to control the monster within. Jasper One-Shot... Lame Summary Sorry. Please Read :


**JASPER**

I was removing the women and children from their homes for their safety until i came across three odd and unreal Beautiful women, each had the same pale white skin and long black clocks. as they got closer their eyes seemed to glimmer red. i frowned into the light trying to see them clearer.

"Hello" one spoke clear and breathtakingly beautiful

"Do you need help removing yourself from the city ma'am. it's very dangerous out here. you never know what could be lurking around the corner" they each smiled my way, as if i was missing an inside joke.

"Actually yes we could us your..._help" _ she smiled, her teeth seem to glitter bright white. frighteningly so. I was a solider, i wasn't afraid of anything, but something seemed off, different with these women. But that wouldn't stop me from being a gentleman and helping get them to safety.

There was a rustling sound from in the woods, i turned away from them for a second to look. The solider in me told me to check for danger. I felt something. Something different, strong emotion. i turned back all three were closer now, three pairs of red shining eyes staring up at me.

"Can you feel it? He is strong? He's the one... Perfect" they all murmured to one another.

"I must get you all to safety"

"There is nothing that will harm us young one" one whispered

"I don't understand." i stated "But you must come with me, i'll protect you until we find you safety"

"That isn't necessary. but you could help us with something"

"Of course, it is my duty to help others"

"Wonderful" they all said together. "Let's go inside" one said

"inside?"

"Yes... Come" i nodded my head slowly, unsure of the words i should speak. the one in the centre of the group took charged and took my hand. She led me further into the forests, a small cottage with a candle burning at the door looked empty as we all approached.

"Come In Jasper"

"H-How do you know my name?" i frowned

"We know _everything" _They all smiled "Come on, we'll show you more"

"What is this place?... i've never seen it before"

"We... Keep it hidden"

"hidden?"

"We have Gifts"

"i don't understand any of this"

"But you will" at that moment all three growled and hissed, i instantly took a step back. "Don't be afraid, it's for the best. You will be better this way... more... useful"

"W-What- .... Who are you.. _What_ are you?"

"We.. are your future" she promised, i frowned.

"my future?" i asked ".you?" they smiled

"You'll know soon enough young Jasper"

"Now, Now... He is not for you" a male voice entered. all three growled loudly

"Carlisle" they all hissed

"!!" he growled "He is to be free, he has a wonderful future ahead of him... So i'm told"

"We found him! He is perfect and will serve us well"

"NO!" ..everyone hissed "Jasper. Go." i ran as fast as i could out of there. I didn't know what or who they were but i knew that it wasn't safe, and i had a job to do. i had to get back, to protect the innocent!

"JASPER, WE NEED YOU!" The General Yelled "FIGHT"

So the war began, we were all given guns told to shot whoever was the enemy. It was our duty. To kill those who wanted to kill us. This was what we had to do in order to save the innocent, even if it would get us killed in the process.

..... "Jasper, Jasper can you here me" i heard in the distance, i felt something weighing heavy on my chest i tried to stand, to move but i couldn't i was pinned to the ground. A sharp pain pulsed throughout me. "Jasper?" ... "It's too late, he's gone.. we have to go... leave him" i heard.. too late? i was gone? i didn't understand i was still here but i couldn't feel... _I saw a shadow come through the darkness, he pulled his gun up to his chest aiming at me... i fell.. bleeding.. dying._

"I'm so sorry Jasper.. i should have seen this. I could have helped... but it's too late. I will help you now though, i promise. I am so sorry" a women's voice rang through my ears, i could feel her cool breath at my neck. "You don't have long I must act now before it really is too late. I'm so very sorry Jasper" she spoke quietly before a new pain reached me, a sharp agonizing pain. It pierced through me, pinning me further into place. there was no way out of this, i was dying and i knew that. It would never be the same.

When the hold on me finally released i felt new and strong, a better version of myself. Alice explained everything, what i had become, why she did it and what i now have to do. She was alone in the world, nobody knew her and she didn't really know herself. She told me about her gift and how she knew were to find me, she explained the family she had found and the lifestyle they choose. She thought it would be better that way... not being a monster but i disagreed i told her that everything happens for a reason and we should live like were are meant to. Killing to survive. That is how it is for us now so we shouldn't fight it. She later agreed even though i could tell she was still unsure. We lived months this way, together. Traveling place to place feeding when we needed. But something seemed wrong, something was missing it took me a while to discover what but late one night it came to me. My family. They would have been told by now that i had been killed in battle. Died fighting for our country, it felt wrong; them believing i was dead when i was standing here 'alive' and well. So late that same night i ran to our home, it wasn't until i was inside the smell hit me; the delicious sent of my mothers and sisters blood. I couldn't control myself i walked up the stairs silently, into my mothers bedroom she lay in bed silently, her chest rising and falling softly the blood pumping through her veins. i had no control i just moved to the side of the bed and rested my hand on the table leaning down. Her eyes fluttered open and her breathing hitched.

"J-J-" i smiled

"Hello Mother" i whispered

"B-But Y-You.." i nodded. i could sense her confusion and her love for her son; me. but it was just to much.. her blood was so warm and mouth-watering i had no control of myself. i just lent in and bit into her flesh pulling up her blood into my mouth... savoring the sweet taste. Then her body went limp and i realized that i had murdered my own mother.. i felt sick. nothing would make this right, i had killed her for my thirst Alice had been right all along, feeding on humans does make us monsters. My head snapped up at the sound of someone moving outside the door, I stopped breathing. I would not do it again. I would not murder my sister in the same way i murdered our mother. But then the door opened softly and a wave of confusion, love, guilt, and more confusion hit me.

"Jasper? ... H-How is this possible? They told us you were dead. What happened? Are you okay?" she started. I smiled i loved my dear sister, i couldn't live forever knowing she would die. i frowned as more emotions hit me; Sadness and pain. What had happened while i was _away. _

"Your sad?" i began trying not to breath "In Pain?" she move her gaze to the floor. "Rosalie?"

"A lot has happened since you left for the war" she spoke quietly

"Like what?"

"Royce and I are engaged" I hissed. I hated him, he was and never will be good enough for my beautiful and talented sister. "But... He isn't who i though he was. I'm unhappy, i just wanted to have a happy family of my own"

"I know you do" i said

"But i never will"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll never be happy with him. He isn't like the man i have always imagined myself with. He's -"

"He's What? ... What has he done? ... Has he hurt you?" i asked. again sadness and pain hit me like a ton of bricks. "What did he do?" i growled, her eyes refused to meet my own red ones

"H- ..." she stopped "He hits me. Beats me"... "Rapes me" she whispered inaudible for any human. I growled

"I'll Kill Him" i promised

"NO... Jasper please. If he knew i told you he will kill me or have someone else do it" she paused "... Not that it matters much.. i'll be dead soon anyway" ... Did she know? She must know i would do anything to stop myself for hurting her

"Is there... something else?" i asked softly

"I'm dying Jasper" she whispered my un-beating heart squeezed tight and a new kind of pain washed over me... My sister was dying... Her life would end before it had really began and i would live on forever...

"If.. You could live. Even if it wasn't.. the same, would you want to?" i asked

"Yes. I don't want to die"

"I can help you Rosalie. But it won't be painless and you will be different"

"I don't understand... This disease has no cure how could you possible help me?" she asked

"I'm different too" i responded

"..." she paused "Do it" she said "Save Me"

------------

I hope you liked it. It's not the best one-shot but never mind, i felt like writing a Jasper story. I'm very into reading Jaz Stories right now :P ... I thought i would have Rose as his sister just to show there relationship in my own way. I always imagine them as real siblings and being close :) Anyway... Review and i will lOVE YOU FOREVER XD


End file.
